kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath
One of the Seven Deadly Sins chat rooms. __TOC__ Death Wrath is dead. Long live Wrath. After those who made this place great left, it withered and shriveled until there was nothing left. Wrath is no longer a Kongregate chatroom. Some of its users are still around, and at least one is watching this page and making this edit, so don't fucking touch it. It is perfect and beautiful, unlike you. You might be inclined to think that you may sleep easier, knowing that you'll never be subjected to glorious, terrible Wrath, but you would be wrong. Wrath may be gone, but that only means that its members and its pantheon have scattered into the world, physical and virtual. You are not any safer. You are in more danger than ever. Wrath Don't. Just don't. If you're reading this, there are three possible solutions why. 1. A random encounter on the internet 2. You were searching Kongregate chat rooms or 3. You've been in Wrath. Know it. Been sucked in the psychopathic orgy that decimates lives everyday. In the beginning it's all pleasure, smile plastered on your face, hand on a soda living it larger than you could ever in actual life. A weeks passes. You're not a Wrath 'regular'. You're a creature, personality changed, twisted like corrugated metal leaving the visage of an amoral nothing. Now, hopefully the reason you're viewing this article are the first two reasons. If so you can casually, and very easily, dismiss my words as fancied garbage thrown out in literary exaggeration. But if you're of the breed, the ilk, that were too unfortunate and too unlucky to have stepped into the dark crevice of the room we monsters call Wrath, then you know the collected nightmare. A nightmare fittingly labeled as Wrath. Wrath is that unknown "Did I get raped?" Wrath (now with 9001% more win) is a chat room on Kongregate, named after the greatest of the Seven Deadly Sins. Like other Sins chat rooms, Wrath attracts self-centered pricks who think they can dish out more than the average troll. They rarely can. Wrath is also home to desperate men pretending to be women (most notably Spandex), in the effort to score equally desperate men pretending to be awesomesauce in the very beautiful act of cybering. Most of these pseudo-women are royally, and very grammatically incorrectly screwed by unwary children thinking that they'll be cool for having sexy talk on the internetz. Living up to its name, Wrath is often filled with heated penis and discussions of child pornography. Wrath is run by two regulars, Tatical_Assassin (A God of Wrath and taker of souls) FireJakz (A God now responsible for causing fourteen-thousand and eighty-three suicides). Absolutely no one sometimes. At other, more lulz-inducing times it may be run by one or more of several Greats of Wrath. Just Fire and Tat. It's an insult to consider yourself on their level. Moderators may claim to run things sometimes, but they're faggots, and can easily be ignored/raped. Mickey35 is the coolest man on earth and pretends to own Wrath. Due to Wrath killing his social life (which was already non-existant), he spends most of his time sleeping, ejaculating rainbows and trolling children 'til they cry. Children including, but not inclusive to, his niece and nephew. They also have the hereditary trait of rainbow ejaculation. After Mickey35 killed himself (with a broken bottle opener), no control of Wrath was given to Austinguyrules, a Californian goat herder and avid guro-masturbater. Wrath's current motto is 'If you read this, you're homosexual', a quote based on Austin's Guru Teachings. Buy the new book. Only $19.95 Other than 4chan 'newfags' and straight edge kids going on Wrath, many Nigerian infants and warmongers go on. That's right. Wrath also regurgitate memes like Britney Spears loses ovaries. I accidentally the ovaries. 'Mods seen in Wrath': (They're few and far between) Mickey35- Puppet to Tatical_Assassin (Tat) and Firejakz (The Lord) he has no real authority. He is nothing. Rachiface- Sarcastic evasion crops up into this one when faced with someone of higher intelligence. So, basically if you're smarter than Austin you got her/him/it beat. Commonly fucked by everyone who created large bravado and pace on the subject. Also commonly known that he was her bitch and sold his soul to impress a hideous mod (I've seen her picture. She's missing like three teeth.) His 'accomplishment' was met with ill response and no congratulatuions was made from a job that only required a "Please, Rachi?" Cerberus_tm- A young upstart here only to chat and moderate or something. No one knows why he is here, and he tends to disappear for a long time while still being logged in. Comically, he is about as intimidating as a moderator away as he is while he is here, preferring to use his mod powers only to announce his presence in the room rather than actually moderate. Comparable to a kitten with a minigun. Threatening looking, but not really. Trohan17- Recklessly uses his mod powers. He got scared because Wrath is more powerful than him and all other chat rooms, he left. Forever. Fire doesn't even remember him. Who the fuck is this? No one of any importance it seems, but thanks for reiterating the point the strike through, the 'left forever', and the fact Fire doesn't even remember him bit. Wut? Note: REAL overlords in Wrath are currently: Firejakz, Kai, and Tat. Additional note: REALLY butthurt "regulars" in Wrath are currently: The person who wrote this 'note' Spank me I've been bad! Regulars to Wrath are: Tatical_Assassin- One of the great rulers ghosts of Wrath. Can be seen ALWAYS NEVER on Wrath, stealing souls and drinking children's tears/baby blood. Sexual and Tatable. ▲ Problem /b/itches? ▲ ▲ Take your bull shit elsewhere. Stop editing my stuff. Tat-ism has recently surged, with the reappearance of Tat in the chats. Be wary. Be afraid. I've never heard of this... This is rather like the media building up something that really isn't there to create suspense, isn't it? I've seen better attempts at pandering greatness. FireJakz- A damn God of jackassary, the denizen of verbal abuse, the paramount of intellectual foreplay. Suffice to say, don't talk to him. Ever. Unless you have some self-esteem that needs to get dropped to 'round tow level. He is AIDS. Quite possibly also Lupus (It's never Lupus). Sexually a deviant in nature, this man will sex just about anything in public for a rise out of any newfags that may be present. I'd type down all his victims (for they are victims. No one can survive his technique.), but the list is so long and boring.... Why the fuck do you care anyway? because raped Austinguyrules- Austin ejaculates memes, he also scares children and old people. Austin has a low vocabulary, it consists of "mirite" and "penis", and " Penis". He is also reportedly succeeding in his mission to have no resemblance of a life. Spandex- Cancer. Lots and lots of Cancer. Now in his later years, he likes creating Facebooks featuring himself as a woman: 16/f/sweden. He uses this to trick Wrath 'men' into giving him their credit card numbers. Or mail him their boxers. Whichever. Shut up. You ask him if you want to be 'certain'. You know what? Fuck you. Largely vacant in Wrath now, his name carries no weight. Wait, how much does a disparaging laugh weigh? KaireKoschuken & ScarKoschuken - Dysentery. And his lovely wife. He's clawed his way to the top with the rest of the Godhead of Wrath. Has an affinity for rakes. Most likely, upon meeting him, you will be the subject of ridicule and derision. Posting cup size used to help, but at this point nothing can save you. Demonstrate a decent amount of intelligence, and you might be able to make it out with your sense of self intact. Hint: You will be unable to do this. No exceptions. the exceptions Kassiel - Some sort of lesbian that came into Wrath one day and is sometimes there. It is unknown whether she the purpose of this wiki paragraph, we will assume "she" is actually female, a trap, or simply something else. The truth is that she handles most with masculine efficiency, showing some form of intelligence and dispatching the genetically inferior with at least a small amount of lulz. She's survived for some time in here, and is also beloved by Tat for some reason. Let's call her preecclampsia for now, and look forward to the day when our curiosity is finally sated about the nature of this "woman". KOONO, Crysome_Throne, & Emazuelle - We all love you....but get the fuck back in the kitchen. The first two prefer sarcastically insulting Austin, Tat, and even Fire. Although, this is just a front taking into account they've both offered to cyber all three of them. Several times. And even together. Eww. The latter of the three is odd. Imagine a cat in a meadow, the wind swaying, and it jumping happily into the air. Now imagine that cat wants to be strapped down and play BDSM. This knowledge courtesy of Fire, the only metaphorical ball of yarn Emazuelle deigns to play with. Also, KOONO is the sister of the legendary carrot-ass. Simply mention this, and her anus will commence hemorrhaging as well. KopyKat - Not much is known about KopyKat. He/She is at least thirteen years old. One can say KopyKat is or isn't, never was. It is a widely known fact that FireJakz will tell a story if asked by KopyKat. There. It took awhile to complete my research on these assholes. Kai is a dildo. Lovely gentleman. Rules of Wrath It's commonly accepted that nightmares have no rules. No matter what those pansy ass Freddy movies say. In Wrath, nothing is different. There are no rules, no catches, no reprimand for a bad deed. No one will call you out because something you did. Because you don't mesh. No, everyone will call you out and try to rip you apart simply because you typed something. Because you're there. I can only give you one piece of advice. Respect those listed above, the people who clawed themselves to rule the nightmare. Beings so morally fucked up a mere honest word or two out of their mouths will trigger your gag-reflex. You respect them, and maybe...Your name will be up there. Hah. See how easily you're lied to? Permits A new development in Wrath has been accepted past Legislation and now comes into full effect. Permits are designed to limit or grant certain privileges in the Wrath community. Here we will explain the three types of permits acquirable and how to obtain them. Note: Only holders of first and second class can even possibly post words blocked by the filter. Even attempting to do so without such a permit ensures a response of "The hell is ****? Don't you mean expletive?" Third Class Permit ''' All newcomers to our hall are required to have registered for at least this qualification. It provides you the legal initiative to chat in our room. Note: All words you type you ARE accountable for. Trolling is also constant. To obtain this Permit you must either PM in chat or private shout a holder of a First Class Permit. A list of them will be provided below. A list of all permitted members is in the hands of all Second Class and higher permit wielding individuals. If you try to escape, squeeze by without first functioning in the system, you will be raped. '''Second Class Permit Provides the audacity to challenge and regulate those in the system you suspect of chatting illegally. Bolsters respect and those weilding this permit have proven themselves to be valuable members. Anyone with this qualification has the right to request a spot in this wiki. You must be selected by a First Class to recieve this Permit. First Class permit The Administration head of the community. Acts as judge and jury on all cases brough to their attention. Legal rights include all and are essentially ranked higher than any Kong regulators. This our room. Not theirs. Chooses those deserving of Second Class and with a 75% majority vote of First Class holders they can promote a Second to this rank. Disrespect of them, or even this newfounded institution will be met with extreme derision. Holders of a First Class Known members are currently Firejakz, Tatical_Assassin, and KaireKoschuken. Category:Deleted chat rooms